


Dragon Rider

by Badkenma_Goodkarma



Series: Dragon Riders [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badkenma_Goodkarma/pseuds/Badkenma_Goodkarma
Summary: *Prologue to part 1 - A witch's dragon *Getting pushed into another realm and facing creatures he had only read about, Yahaba had to think back on the decisions that brought him to this point.And yes, while the witch was the main reason he was stranded without a way back, while reflecting on his choices, he had to admit that bringing home a naked man he found while hiking was pretty fucking dumb and ultimately led him to this moment.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Dragon Riders [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855807
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

_This was a mistake._

The thought came to him as he looked at the steep incline on his hiking path. He was only 45 minutes in, so he could easily call it a day and head back down, which was extremely tempting… however, then he’d have to tell his roommate why he was home so early and then he’d have to listen to why “Oregonians are naturals at hiking” and how Yahaba “should’ve brought him along as a guide.” Blah blah blah.

He’d only been in America for a month and he was just about ready to call it quits and transfer to a university in Japan.

Not only was he not very confident at English, but he couldn’t find a good ramen shop anywhere near his university.

Yahaba breathed deep and started the trek up the mountain. The hike was only supposed to be about five miles and he was _not_ a quitter.

Or at least, that’s what he told himself every five minutes as he stopped to catch his breath.

He panted as he looked up to where the path disappeared around some trees and decided that maybe he could just google what the top looked like and pretend that he finished the whole thing.

So lost in thought, it took him a second to register the sounds coming from his right.

It sounded like someone -or some _thing -_ walking lightly over some leaves. Not loud enough to be a person wearing hiking boots… maybe bare feet… or paws.

His eyes widened and he held himself extremely still, searching the trees to his right.

He envisioned bears and cougars, working together to kill him and then his parents, having nothing but a femur to bury.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. I hate the outdoors. Why did I let Jeff get to me? I hate hiking._

The sound got louder and he saw a shadow move behind a tree five feet away.

He looked down and grabbed the first large stick he saw, brining it up and holding it in front of him to fight off whatever creature was about to eat him. He held his breath as something lumbered out from the tree in front of him.

It stopped when it saw Yahaba and its eyes widened in surprise.

No. Not an it. A _man_.

A very naked man.

Yahaba’s mouth dropped open as he looked at the person in front of him, taking in his chest, abs, coc-

His eyes snapped up and he squeaked.

Another thing about America… people were not afraid of showing their body.

He realized this when his roommate showed him pictures of what is called “World Naked Bike Ride”.

“Um…” Yahaba wasn’t really sure what to say at this point. He knew that Americans were more open about… well, everything, but this seemed a bit much.

The naked man took a step forward and then collapsed.

_Well, shit._

The good news was that Jeff had apparently left for the day, which saved Yahaba a lot of explaining.

The bad news was that he had an unconscious, half-naked man on his couch.

But it wasn’t like he could leave him in the woods, right? Yahaba didn’t want to be responsible for someone’s death. So he put the man in his hiking shorts and dragged him down the mountain, trying to wake him up every few minutes.

The Uber driver looked at Yahaba, clad in only boxers and a tank top, and then to the man he had thrown over his shoulder (thank gosh for weight lifting class during off season) and muttered something about hippies and drugs.

Maybe later he would call his friends back home and laugh about it; but right now all he could think about was if the man never woke up and he was charged with murder.

He walked back towards the couch and looked down at the man’s chest, making sure it was moving with even breaths. His eyes drifted lower before he snapped himself out of it and walked away to continue pacing around the room.

Back in Japan, being gay wasn’t talked about, especially in small towns.

That was something he loved about America; or at least, the large cities in America. In Portland, he could yell out his window that he liked men and no one would care. He might get some weird looks from his neighbors, but that would only be because he was shouting to no one.

Of course, this was only beneficial if he grew the confidence to actually date men. As of right now, the only person he talks to is Jeff, and the librarian at his university.

A groan came from the couch and Yahaba’s thoughts skidded to a halt. He ran back towhere the man was reaching up to rub his face with both hands.

“Hello.”

The man jerked and sat straight up, looking around wildly. When he saw no one else but Yahaba, his shoulders slumped and his mouth turned down in a harsh frown.

“Where am I?” He glared at him and Yahaba noticed his voice held a slight accent. The more Yahaba studied him, the more he realized he looked like he was from Asian descent. He wondered if he was an international student as well. The man’s frown grew more severe and Yahaba quickly answered him.

“My apartment near downtown. You were hiking… uh… with no clothes on and then passed out.”

“Downtown? On which island?”

Yahaba blinked.

_Maybe he’s still high_.

“Well, we’re not on an island,” Yahaba spoke slowly, as if talking to a two year old. “We’re in Oregon, and although it is a coastal state, it is not surrounded by water.”

The man stood quickly and Yahaba scurried back, because although he was shorter, he had _a lot_ of muscle and could probably very easily kill him.

“Oregon? I do not know that kingdom. What are you? You smell like Riders, but without the Wyvern base scent.”

“Huh?” Yahaba took another step back as he realized this man was most definitely on drugs - or insane - and both possibilities meant that he should get him out of the apartment. He also had no idea what some of those english words were. “Well, anyways, I’m glad you’re alright, I have to go so…” Yahaba motioned to the front door, but the man didn’t move. He just stood there, staring.

“Are we on Danasas?”

“What’s a Danasas? You’re Japanese, right? Do you speak the language by chance, or were you raised here?” This conversation was getting more and more confusing and Yahaba regretted leaving his phone on the counter. He wondered how fast the police could get here.

The man breathed in through his nose as his eyes widened. “Oh shit, we’re on Azihasa? Fuck, that’s not good. Fuck!” His voice grew louder, and Yahaba took that as his cue. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed his phone. He had only dialed the ‘9’, when an arm hooked around his neck and squeezed. His phone dropped and he clawed at the elbow over his Adam’s apple.

“I’m sorry.” The whisper was close to his ear, and he felt his vision go blurry as the grip tightened. He was being dragged back, away from the kitchen, and he clawed wildly behind him, aiming for eye sockets in a last-ditch effort to get the man to release him.

His body felt light, and his vision went dark.

_I am never going hiking again._

He brought his hands to his throat and opened his eyes slowly.

_Am I dead?_

He felt around and winced when his fingers touched a tender spot. He looked down and spread his hands over his comforter.

“Good, you’re awake.”

He sat up quickly and put his hands in front of him in defense.

“You-“

The man was standing next to the bed, looking down at him, and Yahaba felt fear make its way down his spine. He was speaking Japanese now, so at least Yahaba would be able to beg for his life in his native language.

“You-“ He cut off again as the man leaned forward and placed his palms on either side of Yahaba.

“Listen kid, sorry about earlier, but you were freaking out and I needed quiet.”

“I’m not a kid.” Yahaba bit his lip and cursed himself because that is _not_ what he wanted to say.

The man raised an eyebrow. “Sure, whatever. Listen, if you help me, I promise I won’t hurt you. Got it?”

Yahaba quickly nodded and the man straightened. “Perfect. I’m not going to bother explaining because you wouldn’t believe me. All you need to know is that I’m trying to go home. On this realm, a lot of people are mundane, but there are a few who still possess magic. I need to find one.”

Yahaba blinked. “Magic? Like… Harry Potter?”

“Who?”

“Um… witches?”

The man nodded. “Yes. Bring me to one.”

“I don’t know of anyone who practices witchcraft.”

The man ’s lips twisted and Yahaba felt words pour out quickly. “But we can google it!”

“Google?”

He swallowed and slowly got off the bed, skirting around the man to get his laptop from his desk.

He sat down in the chair and tensed when he felt heat against his back. He bit his lip. “You’re not going to kill me, are you?” He looked up to find the man already staring down at him.

Before he could answer, the front door slammed and Yahaba jumped up from his desk. He opened his mouth but a hand covered it and the man stepped closer, so their chests were touching.

Yahaba’s eyes widened as he stared down into light brown eyes.

“If you give anything away, I’ll kill both you and your friend.”

A high pitched sound left his throat and the man pressed closer.

His breathing came in quicker and he felt sweat drip down his back.

“Yo, Shigeru! You back from the hike yet? I have a friend coming over soon. She’s kind of loose, so if you ask her nice, she might let you fuck-“ Jeff walked past Yahaba’s room and stopped as he looked in and saw them.

The man removed his hand and turned his head slightly, as if trying to keep both of them in his peripheral.

Jeff raised an eyebrow. “Oh, sorry I didn’t realize you already had someone…”

Yahaba swallowed thickly and rubbed his hands against the sides of his boxers. “Um yeah, this is… my boyfriend.”

Jeff hooted and continued down the hall. “Damn, okay Japan. Looks like we’ll both be getting some tonight.”He continued to laugh obnoxiously and Yahaba slowly sank down until he was sitting in the chair. The man stared down at him and Yahaba felt himself flush.

“What? I don’t know your name and I didn’t know what else to say.”

“Kyoutani Kentarou.”

“What?” Yahaba looked down as he tried to cool his cheeks.

“My name. Kyoutani Kentarou.”

Yahaba glanced back up. “I’m not telling you my name. You tried to kill me earlier.”

Kyoutani smirked and leaned closer. “I already know it - _Shigeru_.”

Yahaba shuddered at the way Kyoutani said his name and quickly turned around. He focused on his online search, because the faster he gave Kyoutani the information he wanted, the quicker he would leave him alone.

“Here.”

Yahaba pointed at the screen and looked up at him.

Kyoutani pursed his lips as he glanced at the laptop briefly before looking down at him. “Take me there.”

Yahaba sputtered. “What, why? Go yourself.”

“No. I don’t know where I am, and besides, I can’t read.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You can’t read?”

Kyoutani scowled down. “This isn’t my native tongue and speaking is easier than learning to read or write.”

“Where are you from?”

Kyoutani hesitated and stepped back. “Let’s go. Take me there. Now.”

Yahaba sighed. “Okay, look. This says it’s in Eugene, which is about two hours away. It’ll cost a fortune to get someone to drive us… if anyone is even willing to drive that far.”

Kyoutani’s forehead scrunched and he started to pace the length of Yahaba’s room. “I need to find a witch as soon as possible. Before…”

“Before?”

Kyoutani scowled again and Yahaba was beginning to think that he didn’t have any other expressions besides ‘annoyed.’

“The more I’m on Azihasa, the weaker I’ll become. I have to go home.”

“What’s Azihasa?”

Kyoutani spread his arms wide. “This! This stupid mundane realm you live on!”

Yahaba twisted his lips and stayed silent. He let himself forget for a microsecond that Kyoutani was either: A.) On some serious drugs, or B.) Clinically insane.

Kyoutani stalked back to him and Yahaba rushed to a standing position. “Please, help me.”

Yahaba hesitated at the ‘please’. He was tempted to say yes, but then he remembered that this person choked him out not even forty minutes prior.

Kyoutani reached out and pressed the palm of his hand to the front of Yahaba’s neck. His voice were soft, which almost distracted him from the words he was saying. “I know where you live. If you do not help me then I’ll leave here, but I will come back with some friends and you will not like what we’ll do to you. Understand?”

Yahaba’s breathing stopped and his chest tightened painfully. He nodded and Kyoutani stepped back. “Good. Let’s go.”

“Wait. The shop closes at 5pm, so we won’t make it there in time. Come back tomorrow and I’ll help you get there in the morning.”

Kyoutani raised an eyebrow. “Fine. First thing in the morning we will leave. Also, I’m staying here for the night.”

He sputtered. “What? No… I already agreed to help you, you don’t have to stay here. And I won’t call the police.” That was a complete lie, and his hope of getting out of the situation diminished as Kyoutani ignored him and walked back to lay down on the bed.

For a few minutes, the room was silent as Yahaba stared at the wall, thinking about how he was going to be murdered in America.

He never really had the need for self-defense before and even though he had left over strength from high school volleyball, he had never been in a fight and was pretty sure he would lose if it came to that. He thought about anything that could be used as a weapon, but unfortunately his room was still pretty bare.

His stomach growled and an idea came to him.

“Hey, I’m getting hungry. I think I’ll make us some food.” He stood, but hesitated when Kyoutani got off the bed. “You don’t have to come, you can stay here if you want.”

He tried to keep his voice as even as possible, but Kyoutani rolled his eyes and walked to the door, pausing to make sure Yahaba was right behind him.

_That’s okay. All I need to do is grab the knife in the drying rack. One quick move and I have the upper hand._

When they got to the kitchen, Kyoutani moved to lean against the counter furthest from the sink - and drying rack - and Yahaba couldn’t believe his luck.

He casually washed his hands, keeping Kyoutani in his peripheral.

He took a deep breath and quickly reached out his hand. As soon as he grabbed the handle of the knife he started to smile. Until a hand closed tightly around his wrist, halting his movements. His mouth fell open in shock as Kyoutani pressed against his back and used his other hand to loosen Yahaba’s grip and take the knife from him completely.

“Why don’t you tell me what you need cut up, and I’ll do it.”

He heard the smirk in Kyoutani’s voice and gritted his teeth.

He moved away from the sink and went to the fridge to pull out the pork he had gotten the other day.

They spent an hour in the kitchen, making kimchi and pork dumplings. Jeff’s friend came over and after stealing some food they quickly headed off to Jeff’s bedroom. When they finished cleaning, it was almost 9pm and Yahaba lingered in the kitchen, trying to decide what to do for the night.

“I can take the couch-“

“We’ll both sleep in your room.” Kyoutani’s voice was stern and he grabbed Yahaba’s hand, dragging him back to his bedroom.

_It’s okay. Everything’s okay. Tomorrow you will never have to see him again._

Kyoutani shut the door after them and hooked his thumb under the shorts Yahaba had put on him earlier. He shoved them down his legs and Yahaba choked.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing? Put those back on right now.”

Kyoutani paused in his movements, and Yahaba kept his gaze above his neck.

_He’s insane. He threatened to kill me. He is not attractive. I do not find him attractive. At all. I do not feel any desire to look at his-_

Yahaba’s eyes slipped downwards before he realized what he was doing. He jerked his gaze back up to Kyoutani’s face and tried not to blush.

_I do not find him attractive. I do not find him attractive. He is insane. He threatened me. I hate him. Why does the crazy man have to be cute? Like seriously he couldn't be ugly or some shit? Wait, stop. I do not find him-_

“I’m not wearing these to sleep in. They’re uncomfortable.”

Yahaba quickly walked to his dresser. He repeated the mantra in his head and blindly threw a pair of boxers behind him. “Fine. Wear those.”

When the sound of clothes rustling stopped, he cautiously turned around. When he saw that Kyoutani was covered in the area that mattered most, his shoulders sagged.

_The crazy man is not attractive. Yahaba Shigeru, control your hormones, you sick fuck._

He watched as Kyoutani got under the covers on the side closest to the edge. His bed was pushed up against a wall, which meant that he would be trapped. Kyoutani must have seen the he was about to protest because he waved a hand in the air and said, “Don’t say a thing. You’ll be laying between me and the wall. I’m a light sleeper, so if you try to escape in the night, I’ll know.”

Yahaba stared for another minute before making his way over to the bed. He awkwardly crawled over Kyoutani and then settled with his back pressed against the wall, as far away as he could get from him as possible.

Kyoutani snorted and crossed his arms under his head. “You don’t have to be scared of me.”

“You literally just threatened to kill me and my roommate and then said you would bring your friends back to… what? Torture me?” His voice was flat, but his heart was racing as he thought back to Kyoutani’s words.

“That’s not…” Kyoutani let out a deep sigh and turned on his side so he was facing Yahaba. “You just don’t understand. I need to go home, and if I tell you where that is, you’ll think I’m crazy. I don’t have anywhere to stay tonight and I have no way of getting to this other land where the coven is.”

“What kind of drugs did you take?” Yahaba was only half joking. Kyoutani’s eyes seemed too clear for someone who was clinically insane or on serious drugs, but that was the only way he could reason what was happening. Because the way Kyoutani spoke was not normal and there was no way he was letting his guard down.

“Oh God, yes. Harder. Fuck!”

His eyes widened at the female voice that echoed throughout the apartment and Kyoutani burst out laughing.

More moans filtered through the walls and Yahaba buried his face into his pillow, groaning.

_This is going to be a long night._

Yahaba woke up slowly; his eyes still felt heavy so he let his other senses take over first. He stretched out his legs and went to move his arm but couldn’t lift it.

There was something heavy laying on top of it and a warmth that radiated along his side.

His eyes flew open and he quickly looked down his body. He was laying flat on his back and Kyoutani had pushed up against him sometime in the night. He had his chest pressed against Yahaba’s side and an arm thrown over his waist. Kyoutani’s chin was on his shoulder and his nose was lightly touching Yahaba’s jaw.

For a second he couldn’t breathe. The body against him felt nice, and he cursed his stupid body for betraying him.

He gritted his teeth as he turned and pushed Kyoutani so hard, he fell off the bed.

Satisfaction coursed through him when he heard Kyoutani yelp as his butt hit the wood.

He finished stretching and avoided the harsh glare being directed his way. “Okay, let’s get you to Eugene.”

The Uber dropped them off and Kyoutani grabbed his hand, leading him into the shop. Yahaba jerked back on instinct and Kyoutani tightened his grip.

They made their way past the crystals and oils and to the counter where a teenager was leaned over, reading a book.

She looked up as they approached and Kyoutani spoke first. “I need your help, witch.”

Yahaba choked and expected her to laugh or be confused. When all she did was raise an eyebrow and call out for someone named ‘Marie’, Yahaba felt his heartbeat quicken.

An older lady appeared from behind a door labeled ‘staff’ and looked at the girl.

“This guy wants a witch.”

The lady smiled and came closer. “Why sure, darling. Do you want a palm reading? Or perhaps a little love potion-“

“I need transportation back to Danasas. Now.”

Marie paused with her mouth open and the teenager at the counter straightened, looking wide-eyed between Marie and Kyoutani.

“Grandma-“ The teenager looked scared and Marie waved her hand. “It’s alright now, child. Continue watching the store. You two, follow me.”

Yahaba felt cold as he started to think that maybe he was in deeper shit than he realized.

_Crap, what if he’s in a cult. What if I’m about to be sacrificed or-_

“What do you know of Danasas?”

Yahaba focused and saw the older lady sitting at a circled table. She nodded to the other seats and Kyoutani pulled him closer. When they were all seated, Kyoutani glanced at him before talking.

“I’m a Wyvern. We’re at war with a coven and in the latest attack I was sent through a portal… I need to get back immediately. Before…”

“Before your powers deplete completely.” Marie leaned forward with an eager look in her eye. Kyoutani nodded and she let out a breath. “This is amazing. Our coven traveled here 60 years ago. I was just a baby, so I don’t remember much. The younger Wiccans now seem to think they’re all just fairy tales.”

Yahaba slammed his hands down on the table. “Shut up! Just shut up! He’s fucking crazy and you’re telling me you believe him? He’s threatening to kill me! Call the fucking cops!”

He was panting and Marie just looked calmly at him. “Can I read your future, dear?”

“What?” He blinked and looked at her outstretched hand. She smiled and he started laughing hysterically. “Sure, why the fuck not, right? That wouldn’t be the weirdest thing to happen in the past two days.”

He put his hand in hers and she tightened her grip as her eyes become distant. It seemed like there was a light shining from inside her cornea, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

She released him and smiled softly. “That’s what I thought. Okay, you two stay here, I’ll go look through our grimoire.” She stood and headed to a curtain across the room. After she disappeared behind it, he looked at Kyoutani, who was already staring at him.

“What the hell is going on?”

Kyoutani looked away and he curled his hands into fists.

“Okay, my dears, The rest of the coven will be here in a couple hours. Why don’t you two relax in the room we have saved for traveling covens and I’ll come get you when they’re here.” Marie motioned to a door behind them and Kyoutani stood.

Yahaba stayed seated as he said, “Well, I’m just going to head home then. I was only helping because I was being threatened with torture and death. Now that everything is settled, I’ll take my leave.” He stood and took a step to towards the shop when Marie spoke again.

“You need to stay.” She walked towards him and Yahaba closed his eyes as he felt a headache form.

“Excuse me?”

“You need to stay here until we complete the spell, dearie. Trust me.” She stopped when she was finally in front of him and patted his cheeks. “Don’t worry, everything will work out. I’ve seen it.” She winked and his lips flattened.

“I’m leaving.” He tried to step around her, but she gripped his chin - hard.

“You will stay here.” Her eyes got that weird light again and the spot where she held his chin felt cold. His breathing stopped and a second later a growl echoed throughout the room. She immediately released his chin and smiled reassuringly behind him. She motioned to the door again. “Go in there and rest, okay?”

Her smile sharpened and Yahaba just nodded as he turned and walked towards Kyoutani.

They walked into the room, which was filled with a dozen bunkbeds.

He rubbed his eyes and regretted every single decision that led him to this moment.

“Shigeru-“

“Don’t call me that.”

Kyoutani raised an eyebrow. “Is that not your name?”

“You can call me Yahaba.”

Kyoutani looked at him in silence for a few seconds before heading to the closest bunk. “Yahaba, I know you didn’t get a lot of sleep last night. You should lay down.”

He thought how different it might have been if Kyoutani was sane and normal and they met at the library. He could’ve been Yahaba’s first - well, everything. Maybe then, he wouldn’t be so homesick.

Without responding, he climbed the ladder to the top bunk and laid down on his side.

He thought back to when Marie grabbed his hand to read his future.

For a second, an image pushed its way into his mind.

When her hand had tightened on his and her eyes glowed, he saw himself, high above the trees and mountains, holding on to the thick scales of a dragon.

A hand shook his shoulder and he mumbled something incoherent, turning further into the mattress.

The person next to him chuckled his eyes snapped open. He jerked up, narrowly missing Kyoutani’s head and scooted as far away as the narrow bed allowed.

Kyoutani stopped laughing, but held eye contact. “I smell witches, we should be ready for when they come in.”

“You _smell_ them?”

Kyoutani ignored him and climbed back down, waiting for Yahaba to follow. He stared as Kyoutani stretched his arms over his head, noting the way the already tight shirt stretched even further over his muscles. When they had left his apartment this morning, he gave Kyoutani the biggest one he had, but considering how wide he was, it was still a little tight.

Someone knocked on the door and Kyoutani moved so he was halfway in front of Yahaba.

The door opened and Marie stuck her head in. “Oh good, you’re awake. Everyone is here. Are you ready?”

Kyoutani nodded, but hesitated when Marie left. He turned around and reached out a hand to lightly run his fingertip along Yahaba’s neck.

He stiffened and Kyoutani seemed a little sad. “I _am_ sorry about that. I panicked and wasn’t sure what to do. Thank you for helping me… I was never going to hurt you or your friend, but you didn’t know that and I used it to my advantage.”

His mouth opened slightly, but he wasn’t sure how to respond. He must have taken too long, because Kyoutani dropped his hand and turned away, walking to the door that led to the other room.

He followed him out the door and froze when 15 sets of eyes looked at him. He swallowed and stepped closer to Kyoutani.

Marie was in the middle and she clapped her hands as she stepped forward. “This is the Wyvern I was telling you all about.” She smiled wide as she motioned to Kyoutani and the eyes shifted over, scanning Kyoutani from head to toe.

“I would like to go home. Now.” Kyoutani had his scowl in place and Marie laughed.

“Yes, yes, my darling. Don’t you worry.” She waved her hands, drawing a shape in the air and the candles lining the room lit up.

His eyes widened, but no one else seemed surprised. Everyone started forming a half-circle around them and Marie cleared her throat.

“Okay, everyone, let’s begin.” She glanced at Yahaba once before smirking and then everyone started chanting at once.

Kyoutani stepped froward and the lights above them flickered.

He looked around the room, noting how the candles were glowing brighter than what seemed normal, and the lights went out, one by one. The chanting got louder and his hair fluttered. It felt like there was a strong gust of wind circling the room and he looked at Kyoutani. A ball of purple hovered in between them and Marie, and it expanded until it was touching both the floor and ceiling. Kyoutani looked back at him and his eyes looked sad again.

Yahaba watched as he stepped through and disappeared. He felt as if his mind was unraveling; as if he were going to wake up any moment to find out this had all been some weird dream.

Someone walked to stand next to him and he did a double take as Marie leaned close. Yahaba had sworn she was on the other side of the room-

“This will all work out, little one.”

“What do you mean?”

She grabbed his shoulders and turned him around to face her fully. “What was only a second to you, was an hour to me. With you there, the butterfly effect will take place, leading that one to leave the mountain to clear his mind and ultimately pairing up with the witch. It’s confusing now, but just know, it’s for the best.”

She smiled wide and pushed him forward. He barely felt himself fall before he was engulfed in darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Yahaba panicked when he didn’t immediately hit the ground and he reached out wildly as he continued to fall. Two seconds later he landed flat on his back and was staring up at a bright blue sky.

He focused on steadying his breathing and curled his hands in the grass that was beneath him. His mind raced as he thought back to what just happened. He’s pretty sure Marie pushed him into the same thing that Kyoutani disappeared into. But wouldn’t that mean that Kyoutani was here too?

He got to his feet and rubbed his ass as he turned in a circle, taking in his surroundings. He was in a large grassy patch that was half surrounded by trees and the other half was lined with… houses. He walked towards the town slowly, taking in the differences. It looked like he was transported back in time; there were no street lamps or cars. Carriages were parked on the cobble roads, and as Yahaba walked further into the town, he started to garner attention from some of the citizens.

They lifted their noses in the air, sniffing, and then stared at him. He started to sweat and walked faster. He wasn’t sure where he was going; all he could think about was finding Kyoutani, because it had only been a two or three minute difference in their landing so he couldn’t have gotten far.

“Hey, Rider!”

_Rider? That’s what Kyoutani called me when he woke up on my couch._

He stopped and looked behind him, watching as a middle aged man ran to catch up.

“You looking for your Wyvern?”

Yahaba nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

“He took off towards the docks. Seemed in a hurry. Weird he would leave his Rider behind, but maybe he thinks you’re waiting for him. Better hurry, the boats will be departing soon.” The man nodded his head towards the road that branched off to the left.

“Th-thanks!” Yahaba stuttered over his words as he caught sight of pointed ears that did not seem human. He quickly turned and ran down the road. He came upon the docks pretty quickly and saw the familiar bleached head with those weird stripes.

“Kyoutani!” He ran faster and sighed in relief when Kyoutani whipped around and spotted him. His eyes widened as Yahaba slowed to a stop a couple feet away.

He panted, trying to catch his breath and Kyoutani stalked forward to grabbed his face, both his palms cradling Yahaba’s cheeks. “What are you doing here? Why are you here? You weren’t supposed to follow me!”

He smacked Kyoutani’s hands away. “It wasn’t by choice. That stupid witch pushed me through.”

Kyoutani ran his hands through his short hair. “Shit. Shit!”

“Can’t you just get a witch to send us back?”

Kyoutani let out a harsh laugh. “No. Only certain covens have transportation stones. Pretty much every coven in your world has one, since they had to use it to get there, but over here they’re sparse. Only a few carry them, and this realm is at war right now, so there is no way in hell we can hire them. We’re lucky she put us in Azure, Isle of Beasts.”

“Beasts?” Yahaba thought back to the pointed ears he saw on that man that spoke to him.

Kyoutani grunted and waved his hand in front of his face. “Yeah, beasts. You know, like werewolves and shit? We’re neutral with them and the leeches, but if they had put us in Ebrionys we would’ve been fucked.”

“I don’t know any of the words you just said. I just want to go home.”

Kyoutani looked at him and tightened his lips. “Okay, don't worry. I'll get you home. Come on.” He grabbed his hand and Yahaba didn’t even mind when he intertwined their fingers.

They walked back towards the boat Kyoutani had been heading to.

“Hey, Reis. We’re ready.”

The old man leaning against the railing of the boat studied Yahaba. “Another person is extra.”

“I don’t care. My clan will pay you.”

The man nodded and Kyoutani pulled him onto the boat and through the doors that led to the lower area. “They have food down here. I know you’re probably hungry.”

Yahaba’s stomach growled, as if in agreement and Kyoutani smirked. Yahaba rolled his eyes and didn’t answer.

He groaned for the hundredth time and leaned over the edge of the railing as his stomach threatened to unload everything he ate earlier.

“You should have told me you get sea sick.”

“Shut up-“ He belched loudly and gagged. “I didn’t know I get sea sick.”

The worst part about this, was that he hadn’t thrown up yet. Maybe if he emptied his stomach he might feel better, but instead it was this constant feeling of needing to puke.

He groaned again and Kyoutani sighed next to him. He shifted closer and Yahaba felt his hands run up his back and comb through his hair.

He let his eyes drift shut at the touch and tried to focus on that. He felt Kyoutani move again so he was directly behind him and a hand started massaging his right shoulder as the other hand continued to lightly rub circles into his scalp.

He felt some of the tension leave his shoulders, until the boat hit another wave and his stomach turned again.

“Oh, God.” He groaned and clutched the railing tighter.

“I can get you an herb, it’ll make you fall asleep.”

Yahaba shook his head and Kyoutani sighed again. “Listen, we still have two more days on this boat. Are you sure you want to feel like this the entire time?”

He hesitated and Kyoutani tugged on his arm to turn him. Yahaba faced him and nodded. “Fine, but just for tonight.”

He followed Kyoutani to the kitchen below deck, holding his stomach and trying not think about the rocking motion.

Once Kyoutani grabbed a flower from one of the drawers in the kitchen, he led them to their cabin. When they arrived, Yahaba stopped, refusing to enter.

“Yahaba…”

“No way.” He shook his head, but stopped when his brain pulsed against his temples.

“Don’t be annoying.”

He gaped as Kyoutani sat on the edge of the _only_ bed in the room.

Kyoutani starting rubbing the flower in his hand and didn’t look up as he spoke. “There are no other rooms. Besides it’s not like it matters anyways, we’ll just be sleeping.”

Yahaba sniffed and walked in, closing the door after him. He carefully crawled onto the bed and as far away from Kyoutani as possible.

The boat rocked again and he winced. Kyoutani finally seemed satisfied with his flower and looked at Yahaba, raising an eyebrow when he saw the way half his body was slightly hanging off the bed.

He shifted closer and held out his hand. There was purple dust scattered in his palm, along with torn petals. “This is called a Mavetara. It has sleep inducing pollen.”

Kyoutani brought it up and when Yahaba leaned closer, he blew the dust right into Yahaba’s face.

He coughed and started to scold Kyoutani when his tongue felt heavy.

_Well, that was fast. Definitely better than Benadryl._

His eyes closed, and he felt Kyoutani grab his waist and drag him further onto the bed.

There was a familiar weight over his chest and Yahaba deduced that Kyoutani liked to cuddle. He turned onto his side, away from the other body and there was an immediate shift, so that Kyoutani’s chest was pressed against his back. The arm that had been around his chest, slid down to his waist and tightened.

A light snore sounded from behind and he rolled his eyes.

He thought about shoving Kyoutani away from him, but then the boat rocked and he closed his eyes, hoping to fall back asleep before the motion made him sick again.

Kyoutani whined and rubbed his nose against the back of Yahaba’s neck. He looked behind him and raised an eyebrow, but Kyoutani was fast asleep. His brows were furrowed and his lips were turned down, but he still released that soft snore with every breath.

Yahaba bit his lip as he turned around fully, so they were chest to chest.

_Bad Yahaba. Bad. Bad. Ba-_

His hand moved on its own, reaching up to trace the line of Kyoutani’s nose with his fingertip.

Kyoutani’s eyes fluttered open and he moved his finger to trace his cheekbones and into his hair.

Out of pure curiosity, he scratched behind Kyoutani’s ear, as if he were a dog.

When he purred, Yahaba snatched his hand back and held his palm against his chest.

“So,” he licked his lips and focused on Kyoutani’s eyes. “You growl like a dog, but purr like a cat. Interesting combination."

Kyoutani stared at him without answering, so he continued. “I was sent through a portal to a world that has two moons and I talked to a guy who has ears too pointed to be normal. I know before you didn’t say anything because you thought I wouldn’t believe you, but I’m listening now. You told the witch that you were a… um…"

“Wyvern.”

Yahaba nodded and Kyoutani sat up. He scooted back so he was leaning against the headboard and Yahaba sat up too, so he wasn’t looking up at him.

“A Wyvern… is like a shifter. But we’re different than the beasts. We can use our abilities in both forms and we can semi-shift to conserve energy. We have different… urges and traditions than others of this realm."

“Realm? The one you asked me about the other day?”

Kyoutani nodded. “This is Dalasas. Where you come from, we call Azihasa. No one really goes there, unless they’ve been exiled. It was created 6,000 years ago by three covens to escape a war that was destroying this realm. Anyone who traveled there and wasn’t a witch would have their power drained from them and eventually become what you guys call ‘human’.”

“That’s why you were in such a hurry to get back here? "

“Yes.” Kyoutani looked away, towards the door to their room. “It would’ve taken a while. Maybe a week or so before I was fully drained. But I was sent here as an execution during battle. I don’t know what happened to my clan. I need to get back in case they’re still fighting.”

Yahaba digested this information. He half expected to wake up to Jeff pounding on his door, telling him they were going to miss the MAX to school.

“You were never supposed to come with me through the portal.”

He saw the guilt in Kyoutani’s eyes and sighed.

“It’s not your fault.” He let out a bitter laugh. “I thought you were actually insane. Or on some serious drugs.”

Kyoutani cracked a smile and it grew when Yahaba let his lips tilt up.

The day they docked, Yahaba felt a mixture of relief and disappointment.

They had spent three days on the boat, and while Yahaba was constantly fighting bouts of sea sickness, the moments in between with Kyoutani were actually… nice.

Kyoutani nudged his shoulder and walked off, towards the mountains in front of them.

The boat dropped them off on an island that so far had no civilization. All Yahaba could see were trees and mountains.

“Where are we?”

“Elialis. It’s four large islands close together that house the Wyvern tribes.”

“So, what exactly is a Wyvern? You never really said.”

“You’ll see soon enough.”

Yahaba huffed and followed closely as they walked swiftly through the trees. When they reached the base of the closest mountain about forty-five minutes later, he saw a man waiting for them.

He had spiky black hair and thick arms that were crossed over his chest as he leaned against the rocks. His left arm and neck was covered in black markings and he heard Kyoutani curse under his breath.

When they got closer, the man straightened and Kyoutani reached behind him to grab Yahaba’s hand, pulling him closer. "Hey, Iwaizumi." He bowed low, and the man raised in eyebrow. 

“Kentarou. We're speaking Japanese now? Fine. You know, we thought you were dead. None of us would’ve been surprised, since you were stupid enough to not report your location before the fight.”

Kyoutani flinched and Yahaba stepped forward. “Hey, Dickwad. That’s not very nice. How ‘bout being grateful your friend finally made it back home.”

The grip on his hand tightened and the man stepped forward, scanning him from head to toe. “Who is this?”

“This is Yahaba, he helped me get here but something went wrong and he accidentally fell through the portal. Yahaba, this is Iwaizumi, next in line to be commander.”

“Portal?”

Kyoutani nodded. “I was sent to Azihasa.”

Iwaizumi pursed his lips. “Let’s go, you missed a lot while you were gone.” His eyes briefly skated back to Yahaba before he turned and walked to a large clearing off the path.

“Yahaba… Don’t freak out. Okay?” Kyoutani let go of his hand and both he and Iwaizumi started stripping off their clothes.

His mouth dropped open and his brain went straight to something very perverted and definitely not appropriate for their situation.

When they were both completely nude, Iwaizumi leaned his head back and whispered something too low for Yahaba to hear.

He watched in disbelief as Iwaizumi’s body elongated and changed to be… a really large dragon.

Yahaba was a quarter of the size of its leg and he only had a second to panic before the dragon flapped its wings and lifted off the ground. The wind from the wings pushed hard and he fell backwards. Within seconds, the black dragon had disappeared around the side of the mountain and Yahaba looked to where Kyoutani stood, ready to yell at him for the lack of warning.

His breath caught as he locked eyes with a large yellow dragon, crouching close to him. It had black scales on both sides of its spine, stretching from head to tail.

“Holy-“

The dragon stood and reached out a front claw to grab him. He started panicking and grabbed one of the talons as he was lifted off the ground. His body fit comfortably inside the claw and Yahaba kept picturing it swinging down and squishing him like a bug.

His thought process skidded to a halt when the dragon lifted off the ground. They flew up, towards the top of the mountain and Yahaba heard someone screaming. An annoying high pitched scream, that he realized after a couple minutes was coming from him.

When they reached the top of the mountain, Yahaba looked down to see it open up, like a ginormous cave going downwards.

He clutched the talons tightly as the dragon and dropped them into the opening. Halfway down it curved and led to a ginormous open area that stretched for miles. He looked around and saw more openings, large and small, along the linings of the wall, as well as bridges made out of stone. They dodged around the pillars and descended to a set of openings about fifty feet off the ground. They dove into the bigger cave and he was set down.

His legs were shaky when he stood, but an arm wound its way around his waist to steady him. He looked over and saw Kyoutani, completely naked, staring at him as if he expected him to scream and run away.

He gulped and grabbed the hand that was resting over his stomach. “So… Wyverns are dragons then? and Riders… I’m guessing Riders are people that ride them.” He laughed, but it sounded a little maniacal so he stopped.

He recognized that he was in shock, but also knew that if Kyoutani wanted him dead, he would’ve just killed him back when they were staying with Marie, or when they were sent here. He felt safe, which he scolded himself for. It had only been five days, and yet they had spent every waking minute together since he brought Kyoutani back to his apartment.

He bit his lip as his gaze dropped to his lips. He would only have to lean down slightly-

“Who’s this?”

He jerked back and saw three men observing them.

Kyoutani grunted and walked forward. “His name is Yahaba.”

The men seemed curious, but didn’t ask anymore questions. They led them down a short hallway that widened to show an opening, about the size of the city he had been living in for school. Houses were scattered throughout, and Yahaba could see a forest about a mile away and when he looked up he saw… the sun.

_What the_ -

His mouth dropped and Kyoutani laughed. “You’re wondering how this is possible, right?”

“Yeah… it’s not possible.”

“Seven hundred years ago, we lived in the mountain, you saw when we first flew in. Our tribe leader at the time had married a witch - a powerful one from one of the founding covens. They made this for us. For all the Wyvern. Inside every cluster of caves is our very own realm. Further down the mountain, the snow wyvern have their cold weather andthe desert Wyvern have the hot temperature and sands.”

“Whoa…” They continued to follow Iwaizumi and Yahaba looked around the village that was spread out around them, amazed that such magic existed. “So this is where you live? With your family?”

“My family died in a different war, long ago. We were part of the few communities who lived outside the mountains. Unprotected. They attacked at night, and by the time help arrived, most of the town had been destroyed. The Commander found me and my neighbor, Tobio, who was a year younger than me. We were about the same age as his son, Iwaizumi, and so he placed us here to train with him. We don’t see him a lot; each clan has chiefs, but the Commander is in charge of all, so he travels between all the islands, talking and discussing upcoming battle plans with all the clans.”

“And Iwaizumi will take over?”

Kyoutani nodded. “Once he passes the test of strength he will be recognized as Commander. Right now he is chief of our tribe, which is this cave and the other twelve surrounding. When he becomes Commander, he will choose his top five strongest warriors to fight for his spot as chief.”

“Do you want that position?”

Kyoutani pursed his lips. “I’m too rash. I don’t think before I act. He’ll never choose me.” He started to look distraught, so Yahaba changed the subject.

“I wanted to ask you… when we first met, you said I smelled like a Rider… what did you mean?”

“Riders are…basically human. Wyvern can shift the minute they are born, but a Rider doesn't have any ability until they pair. For their safety we keep them inside the mountain. When a Rider turns eighteen, they are able to choose a Wyvern to pair with. It’s… really complicated and I can explain more about that later, but basically once they pair, their minds sync and the Rider shares similar abilities with their Wyvern. They’re fight and flight partners for life. It’s rare to see a pair separate once they form the bond.”

“What-“

“We’re here.”

Yahaba looked at the building they stopped in front of. “Where are we?”

“House of Council.”

They walked in to an open room with a large chair against the opposite wall. Iwaizumi was sitting in it, tapping his foot impatiently.

At least thirty other people were standing in front of him, talking too low for him to hear. As they got closer, the talking stopped and they all turned to stare at Yahaba.

It was a little disconcerting.

“A human from Azihasa followed Kyoutani. For all in favor of banishment-“

“Wait, what?”

Someone gasped and Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at the interruption.

Kyoutani sighed, but Yahaba ignored him. “I just want to go home, so if you could send me back-“

“You didn’t tell him?” Iwaizumi was looking at Kyoutani now and Yahaba waved his arms around.

“I’m right here!”

Kyoutani rolled his shoulders back. “Shigeru…”

He jolted at the sound of his given name, but it was the tone he used which raised the hairs on his arms. “What?”

“You can’t go back.” It was Iwaizumi who spoke. “The witches are the only ones with the power for transportation spells and they are currently waging war on all factions.”

Yahaba snapped his head towards Kyoutani who was avoiding his gaze.

“So, the question stands. All those in favor of banishment, raise your hand.”

Hands started to go up and Yahaba felt sick to his stomach. Kyoutani stepped closer until his shoulder was pressed against Yahaba’s.

“Imani. Adzakhala ndi ine ngati wokwera.”

Iwaizumi leaned forward. “Sanakuleredwe pakati pathu. Ngati amwalira- "

“I know.”

Iwaizumi searched Kyoutani’s face for a moment before slowly nodding. “Prepare for the ceremony. It will be in three days.”

Everyone started to disperse and Yahaba tugged at Kyoutani’s arm. “What ceremony? What's going on? What did you say?”

Kyoutani waited until Iwaizumi walked past them before turning to Yahaba. “You will be allowed to stay under the condition that I watch over you. The ceremony is just an introduction basically… And I promise, when I am able to send you back to Azihasa, I will.”

Kyoutani led them to a small house towards the forest line.

“Wait,” said Yahaba as he looked at the small garden next to the house. “This is yours…?”

Kyoutani nodded and held the door open for him to walk through. “I like to grow my own herbs, spices, and vegetables. Tobio has a lot of fruit in his, so we just trade off.”

“Tobio is the kid from your childhood, right?”

“Yeah. He lives next to Iwaizumi near the House of Council. I like to have my privacy though.”

Kyoutani shut the door and he looked around the house; it was cute and small and he immediately felt comfortable in it. The front door led to a large living room and there was a hallway to the right that had three doors. To the left was an open kitchen with an island separating it from the living room. It was kind of surprising to him how modernized, yet old fashioned, everything appeared.

“The town here and where we first landed looked like something from the eighteenth century, but this house looks like something I’d see back home.”

He watched Kyoutani walk over and open the fridge, crouching down to look into the lower drawers. “We’re aware of modern advances and pretty much everywhere in this world is up to date with plumbing and other things, but many races like to keeptraditional styles for their cities.”

Yahaba hummed.

“I’ll make some stew, if you want to shower. The first door on the left is my room and the bathroom is the one across from it. You can grab some of my clothes… the pants will probably be too small, so you’ll have to wear just underwear and a shirt.”

“Thanks… um, do you want help with dinner?”

“Nah, I got it.”

Yahaba nodded, even though Kyotuani was still turned around.

A couple minutes later, he was under the spraying hot water, and finally let himself fully process everything that has happened. It’s been hard, since he was basically glued to Kyoutani’s side since he landed in Dalasas. It felt like his brain had just stopped working the moment he went through the portal, and now that he was completely alone, it decided to start back up again.

He’s been gone for almost four days now…. He wondered if Jeff was worried. If maybe he called the cops and he was now a missing person. He had no idea how he was going to explain all of this when he returned.

He sighed and turned off the water as his stomach growled. Hopefully the food was almost done and then he could just sleep until it was time to go home. He wondered briefly if that was ever going to happen, or if he was just going to be stuck here forever. Never seeing his family and friends. Stuck in a world with magic and being completely defenseless.

He shook his head and quickly dressed.

_Kyoutani promised he would send me home._

Maybe it was because of everything he knew now, but his feelings had been slowly changing towards him. He knew Kyoutani wasn’t crazy, or on drugs… and he understood why he did what he did when they first met.

“Yahaba, you okay?”

He heard footsteps walk towards the hallway and he left the bathroom, meeting Kyotuani outside.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

Kyoutani blinked at him and smiled softly.

“Okay. Food’s ready.”

Yahaba watched him walk away and felt his stomach flutter.

He liked Kyoutani’s smile. It looked genuine and private; like it was only for Yahaba.

They talked as they ate dinner, and it was mostly about Yahaba’s life. Why he moved to America, what he wanted to do, where he wanted to live.

He didn’t know the answer to any of those questions, if he was honest, but Kyotuani didn’t think less of him for not preparing his life.

He found out that the witch who had married their general long before, had blessed their tribe, so anyone who swore allegiance to the wyvern commander was given the insight to all languages, both in this realm and in Yahaba's. That was the only time Kyoutani talked about himself before switching the conversation back to Yahaba.

They did the dishes together and it felt so natural to him. He wondered again, if he had met Kyoutani in the mundane world, if they would have dated. Maybe fall in love and travel together. He liked to think so. But Kyoutani wasn’t human and they would never be able to date and have a future. There would be no point. Not that Kyoutani gave any indication that he was even interested in that.

He shook his head sharply, trying to get out of his own thoughts.

“Do you want to go to bed? I’m kind of getting tired.”

He nodded and followed Kyoutani to his room. After being on the ship, he no longer felt apprehensive about sharing a bed. Without hesitation, he crawled to the left side and waited for Kyoutani to join. While Kyoutani was blowing out the lamps, he rolled over, and waited for the dip of another body.

A few minutes later, after Kyoutani had gotten under the covers, he heard light snores sound from behind him and turned around.

He scooted closer and smiled when Kyotuani instinctively rolled towards him, throwing an arm around Yahaba’s waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was said between Iwaizumi and Kyoutani.
> 
> Kyoutani: Stop. He'll stay with me as a Rider.  
> Iwaizumi: He was not raised among us. If he dies -


	3. Chapter 3

The next two days passed quickly. He lived with Kyoutani and shared his bed at night - which he was liking a little _too_ much- and during the day he helped him with yard work, farming, and sparring practice. Late into the afternoon on his third day, they went into the forest and Kyoutani started stripping out of his clothes. The first time they flew, the day after they arrived at the island, Kyoutani held him in his palm, like he did the day outside the mountain. Today, however, he asked the question he’s been wanting to ask since he realized Kyoutani was the dragon from the vision he saw with Marie.

“Kyoutani, can I please ride you?”

Kyoutani paused, his hands on the buttons of his pants and looked up at Yahaba with a raised eyebrow and he sputtered. “I mean in your dragon form! Not your, um you know…” He waved his hand wildly in front of his face and cleared his throat.

Kyoutani smirked and shoved his pants the rest of the way off.

He felt his face get warm and he turned his head so he wasn’t tempted to stare at a certain part he most definitely wanted to be staring at.

A dragon head nudged his chest and he looked forward again. Kyoutani laid his body as flat as he could against the grass and tilted sideways, so Yahaba could climb up easily.

He grabbed the black scales that lined his spine and pulled himself up. It felt a little like rock climbing and by the time he reached the top of Kyoutani’s back, his legs were a little sore. He leaned forward, so his torso was pressed against the scales and grabbed hold of the two thick ones in front of him.

Kyoutani lifted himself and Yahaba pressed his legs deeper into Kyoutani’s back.

Kyoutani crouched back on his hind legs and flapped his wings in time with his jump. The momentum brought them high above the ground and Yahaba looked down as they continued to rise.

It was incredibly scary, but also thrilling. Kyoutani went faster as he circled over the village and back towards the forest and Yahaba started to laugh.

He never would have thought he would be experiencing the feeling of flying through the air with nothing protecting you if you fall. The wind hit his face and he tilted his head up as he closed his eyes.

He shouted and Kyoutani roared with him.

All too soon, Kyoutani started to slow as he circled the clearing that held his clothes. When he hit the ground he immediately crouched and Yahaba slid down his body and to the grass.

“Holy shit! That was amazing!” He yelled as he walked in circles.

“I’m glad you like flying,” Kyoutani said, chuckling. He quickly got dressed and walked past Yahaba, letting their fingers brush as he did. “Come on, the ceremony will be starting soon.”

Yahaba blinked as his lips parted. He had completely forgotten that they had to perform some kind of ritual for him to stay here.

“What did you say this was again? And why is it necessary?”

“It’s dangerous to live here right now, with the war going on. The leaders don’t trust anyone, and if they were to find out you were here, they would kill you immediately. This will allow you to be protected. You'll be part of our clan, basically.”

Kyoutani led them out of the forest and towards the town, and Yahaba saw some of the villagers stop and smile at him, which was a first. Normally they just ignored him.

When they got closer, Yahaba recognized the House of Council from his first day.

When they walked inside, he saw Iwaizumi standing off to the side. He was talking with a couple of men, but stopped when he saw them approach.

Kyoutani bowed his head and Yahaba quickly followed suit. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. “You learn fast, human.”

Yahaba started to say something snarky, but Kyoutani spoke over him. “We’re ready. Let’s prepare.”

Iwaizumi nodded and waved his hand to someone behind them.

Two women and a man appeared a second later and ushered Yahaba down a long hallway.

“Um, what’s going on?” asked Yahaba.

“We’re preparing you.” The man sounded impatient and didn’t look at him as he spoke. Yahaba resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at him.

They pulled him into a room and placed him in front of a mirror. The man began rearranging his hair while the women picked at his clothing.

“Hey, stop!” He fidgeted as they started pulling off his clothes and the man flicked his ear. Yahaba yelped and glared into the mirror.

“Stop moving.”

He cursed Kyoutani a thousand times in his head for not warning him about this and crossed his arms over his chest after they had successfully disrobed him.

The entire process took about fifteen minutes, and by the end, he was wearing a white tunic and flowing white pants. One of the women placed yellow and black flowers in his hair and the other one stepped forward with a bowl of thick, black liquid. She dipped a stick into it and lifted it towards his face.

He cringed but let her paint whatever it was she wanted.

When she stepped back, he looked into the mirror and the first thing he saw was his hair.

The flowers had been wrapped around a vine that circled the top of his head. He dragged his eyes down and studied his face. He had twelve dots placed in a straight line from the top of his forehead to his chin. He also had a horizontal line running along his cheekbones and over his nose.

He thought he kind of looked bad ass.

The man said something in a language he didn’t understand and then they were pushing him out the door and down the hallway, towards the main room.

In the short amount of time they had been in there, the entire village had shown up and were standing in front of him.

When Yahaba took a step forward, the crowd parted and he saw Kyoutani standing with Iwaizumi at the front of the room. He was wearing the same outfit but in black, and he also had the same markings on his face. He quickly walked towards them and saw everyone bow their heads as he passed.

When he was close enough, Kyoutani reached out and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers.

“This almost feelings like a wedding.” Yahaba joked.

Kyoutani gave him a small smile and Iwaizumi gave Kyoutani a short glare.

Iwaizumi cleared his throat and the grip on Yahaba’s hand tightened to the point of being painful.

“Tikuchitira umboni pakumangidwa kwa Kyoutani ndi Yahaba. Tsopano mpaka muyaya azilumikizidwa. Kugawana zaumoyo, malingaliro, ndi imfa. Timamanga mitima yawo ngati amodzi.”

A man around their age walked forward with a knife and Yahaba looked at Kyoutani with wide eyes.

Kyoutani nodded at him and grabbed the knife. “This will only hurt for a second.” He whispered and Yahaba squeezed his eyes shut as the tip of the knife was pressed against his fingertip.

The pain was sharp, but brief and Yahaba opened his eyes again to see Kyoutani do the same thing to his finger. The man took the knife and held out a blonde scale that was as big as his palm and looked very similar to Kyoutani’s dragon scale.

Kyoutani took it and dropped some of his blood onto it. He reached out to grab Yahaba’s hand again and squeezed the finger he pricked, catching the drop of blood with the scale.

He watched as their blood turned purple and seemed to be absorbed until there was no trace of it being there.

“Zachitika.” Iwaizumi had barely finished speaking when everyone in the room started cheering.

Kyoutani smiled wide at him and Iwaizumi clapped them both on the shoulder. “Okay. Now, let’s celebrate.”

Behind the courthouse was a large grassy area that had been set up with tables containing alcohol and food, and they were set up to surround an area big enough for everyone to dance. At first Yahaba had been too shy, but after drinking a cup of pink liquid that seemed too sweet, he was in the middle of the crowd, dancing with Kyoutani who couldn’t seem to stop smiling at him.

_Fuck, he’s so cute._

Yahaba jerked, because it was Kyoutani’s voice, but it was in his head.

His eyes widened and he yelled out the first thought that came to mind.

_Pineapples!_

Kyoutani flinched and Yahaba yelped out, pointing a finger at his chest.

“You can read my mind! And I can read yours! Wait. Is this normal? I don’t think I could do that yesterday…” He trailed off as he lost his train of thought and Kyoutani laughed.

“Yes, it’s normal now. It’s okay.”

Yahaba looked up at Kyoutani and let his eyes trace down his nose to the shape of his lips.

_Shigeru…_

Kyoutani’s tone sounded rough and Yahaba smirked as he swayed closer, letting their hips touch.

“Let’s go home. I think the punch was too strong.” Kyoutani was already pulling him out of the crowd, but Yahaba didn’t mind. All he could think about was the lustful thoughts Kyotuani was having that were invading his mind and how, in a few quick minutes, they were going to be alone.

When they finally reached the house, Kyoutani walked inside and went straight to the bathroom without saying a word.

Yahaba shut the door and slowly followed, listening to the sounds of running water as Kyoutani turned on the shower.

When he stopped at the doorway, he found Kyoutani standing across from the mirror, leaning back against the wall with his head tilted up. His eyes were closed, and Yahaba saw his throat move as he swallowed.

“I’m going to take a shower. We’ve both had a long day, so it’s probably best if we go to bed.” Kyoutani’s voice sounded tight.

Instead of answering, Yahaba walked forward and turned off the water. The only sound was their breathing, and the thoughts that kept shouting at him. They were too jumbled for him to make out, but the emotion behind them was clear.

He moved to stand in front of Kyoutani and reached up to cup his cheek.

“Yahaba,” Kyoutani said as he opened his eyes to look at him. “Stop. You don’t want this. When we paired, our hearts synced so your feelings and thoughts are mine being projected onto you.”

He shook his head and leaned closer to press his lips against the corner of Kyoutani’s mouth. “You’re wrong. I know you are.”

A shuddered breath pushed against his lips and Yahaba turned slightly to kiss him fully.

When Kyoutani didn’t move, he pressed harder and slid his hand up to grab the back of his head.

He felt Kyoutani shiver right before he grabbed Yahaba’s waist and parted his lips. Yahaba tried to mimic his movements and when he felt a tongue push into his mouth, he moaned, causing the hands on his waist to tighten.

Kyoutani drew back and kissed down his jaw line and to his neck.

“Fuck.” The curse left Yahaba’s mouth as he tilted his head back so Kyoutani had better access. As he did so, the world spun slightly and his stomach heaved.

“Oh God.” One of his hands flew to his mouth and he pushed Kyoutani away with the other.

He turned quickly and vomited in the toilet next to the sink, thankful that Kyoutani’s world had indoor plumbing.

“Shit.” A hand lightly rubbed his back and Kyoutani’s voice got closer. “It’s probably our alcohol. It’s different than what you make on Azihasa.”

He groaned and pushed his forehead against the edge of the toilet seat.

_Go away. Leave me to die._

Kyoutani snorted. “Don’t be dramatic.”

He rolled his eyes and mourned over the night he could have had.

His stomach heaved again and he heard Kyoutani sigh as he continued to empty his stomach.

He groaned as he shoved his head deeper into the pillow.

_If Kyoutani opened the blinds, I am going to kill him._

“Well, that’s not nice.”

He shot up and immediately regretted it when his head pounded.

“Holy shit.” He said as he grabbed his forehead. “That really happened. You can read my mind!”

Kyoutani walked over from the window and smiled down at him. “Yes. I don’t know if it will still work when you leave Dalasas, but for now, we share a mind and heart.”

Yahaba blinked as he slowly remembered that he wasn’t staying here. Of course he wasn’t. He had a family. Friends. People who are probably worried sick over the fact that he’s most likely being considered as a ‘missing person’.

He pursed his lips as he felt guilt churn his stomach.

“Hey.” Kyoutani kneeled on the bed and tilted Yahaba’s chin with his finger. “It’s going to be okay. Go to Marie when you get back and she can do a memory spell to make it seem like you told everyone you were leaving for vacation.”

“Oh… yeah, that would work.”

Kyoutani smiled at him. “I’ll make us some breakfast if you’ll grab some herbs and potatoes from the garden.”

He nodded and Kyoutani backed off the bed so he could leave the room.

It felt different between them, but Yahaba couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

Kyoutani had been slowly warming up to him the last few days, but even while he was drunk last night, he still felt the shift between them.

He shrugged and stood, stretching out his body and ignoring the thumping sensation against his skull.

_Breakfast first, questions about what the fuck happened last night second._

“What did the markings represent?”

It was later in the afternoon and they were planting some more seeds in the garden. Kyoutani wiped his hand across his cheek, smearing some dirt on his face. “The twelve dots represent the twelve clans in our pack. The horizontal line represented our union; it went across both sides of your face. One side represents you and the other represents your partner. We are held together by the line, forever connected.

Yahaba covered the seed with some dirt and grabbed the water pitcher. “That seems… special. They did all that even though I’ll be leaving soon?”

Kyoutani hesitated briefly before responding. “Yes. This will protect you while you’re here. You will share some of my abilities now. I’ll show you later and we’ll practice.”

“Can you show me now?”

Kyoutani looked up at him and Yahaba stuck out his lower lip. Kyoutani chuckled and pushed himself up off the ground.

“Sure, why not.”

“Yes.” He hissed as he quickly stood and moved in front of Kyoutani.

“Okay, so all you have to do is focus on me. Close your eyes.”

His eyes slid shut and he thought about Kyoutani’s presence. It felt like a string connecting their bodies. In his mind he imagined tugging on it.

“Let’s try sight. Imagine you have my dragon eyes and look towards the town.”

He furrowed his eyebrows as he envisioned Kyoutani’s dragon form. His eyes were a golden brown with black slits for his pupils. He opened his eyes and looked to his left, towards their closest neighbor. The house was only a couple feet in front of him, so close he could see the detail in the stone.

He blinked rapidly, because that wasn’t right. Their closest neighbor was at least half a mile away, at the edge of the town.

_Breathe. Its’s okay, Shigeru. Your eyesight is just magnified right now. Whenever you want to see close up, envision my eyes in place of yours._

A calmness accompanied the voice in his head and his panic washed away.

He imagined giving the sight back to Kyoutani and when he blinked, the house was far away; too far to see the stone walls.

He looked at Kyoutani and smiled. “That was freaking cool.”

Kyoutani laughed and Yahaba shivered at the sound.

“Shall we try out your wings?”

Yahaba’s eyes widened. “I can fly?! On my own?” He smiled wide as he bounced on his heels and Kyoutani nodded.

“Do the same thing as earlier, but think of my wings instead.” Kyoutani walked closer to stand behind Yahaba. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, thinking about the huge wings protruding from his back. Kyoutani’s hand traveled lightly from the nape of his neck down to his lower back. His breath caught and his eyes flashed open as he heard a tearing sound.

He looked over his shoulder and let hismouth fall open at the sight of large wings stretching out behind him. The golden scales reflected the light and he squeaked out incoherent words.

_Pretty cool, huh?_

Yahaba smiled. _I want to fly._

_Learning to fly with these will be hard. It’s extra muscle you don’t know how to use. We’ll do that another day, when you’re used to all the abilities you can borrow from me._

He pouted and Kyoutani flicked his nose. “C’mon, let’s get dinner ready.”

The days blurred together a bit. If Yahaba had to guess, he would say maybe seventeen days had passed since he fell through the portal. When he asked Kyoutani about going home on the ninth day, he was told they were working on it. Sometimes he wondered if Kyoutani had lied to him, and he wasn’t actually going home - ever.

He wanted to discuss it more, but on the thirteenth day, Iwaizumi went missing. He had been doing a check on the island and never returned. Kyoutani said it was nothing to worry about, that Iwaizumi was incredibly strong and he’ll return soon.But he could still see the worry he couldn’t hide in his eyes. Each clan had dispatched two wyverns to spread out and discreetly search for him. If his disappearance was an act of war, they didn’t want the witches to know where they were looking.

He spent most of his time keeping Kyoutani distracted, since he could tell he desperately wanted to be looking for his chief, but stayed for Yahaba.

Almost a week passed since Iwaizumi’s disappearance, and although he could tell that Kyoutani was still anxious over the ordeal, he had been relieved slightly to know that Tobio and Kuroo, two of the best warriors in the clan, had a lead and were convinced Iwaizumi was alive and not with the witches.

Sometime between his third and fourth week of living with Kyoutani, he was deemed competent enough to learn how to fly. 

He was jittery the entire walk through the forest and when they stopped in the small clearing they usually used, he couldn’t help but bounce slightly.

“Okay, get out your wings.”

He quickly stripped off his shirt and breathed deep. It only took a second for them to form from his back; they had been practicing everyday to the point where it felt like second nature to use Kyoutani’s wyvern abilities.

He smiled and Kyoutani laughed softly as he stepped closer, within arms reach. “Okay, you’re going to keep those wings out and climb on my back after I shift. When we get high enough, I’ll hover and you’ll jumped off. It’ll probably take a few tries so don’t worry, I’ll keep catching you until you get the hang of it.”

Kyoutani yanked down his pants and Yahaba glanced up at the sky to give him some privacy. A nose nudged his hand and he ran the tip up the bridge of Kyoutani’s wyvern form. He rubbed lightly at the scales before climbing up to lay with his stomach against Kyoutani’s spine.

The wings contracted and he could feel the muscles underneath bunch as they jumped into the air and drifted high. Their speed slowed once they cleared the trees, and they slowly lifted higher. He wondered exactly how high they could go; if the witch’s spell that was cast had a limit or if they could fly straight up endlessly.

When the trees were small dots of green, they circled once and Kyoutani flapped his wings downwards to keep them in the same spot.

Yahaba pushed himself up and let out a shaky breath. It was a little scary looking at it from this view, but he trusted Kyoutani to catch him. He licked his lips nervously and flexed his fingers.

 _If you’re scared we can do this another time_.

He shook his head at the words that pushed themselves into his mind.

 _No,_ he thought back _, I’m doing it now._

He yelled out and jumped, clenching his eyes shut out of habit. He quickly forced them back open and focused on the wings that were flapping wildly with the pressure of his fall. Clenching his teeth, he tried to moved the left one, and then the right, but they wouldn’t move against the air pushing against them.

The trees grew rapidly in size, but before panic settled in, he felt talons wrap around his body gently, stopping his fall and bringing him back up to where they were originally.

_It’s okay, this is normal. Let’s go again._

Four hours and fifty-nine tries later, Yahaba mastered the art of flying. Kind of. He could slow his fall to the point where he stopped falling altogether and stayed in place, hovering like Kyoutani did, but he wasn’t able to move freely.

 _It takes a lot of muscle and control to fly. We’ll practice again tomorrow._ Kyoutani grabbed him again and maneuvered them through the trees until they came upon the clearing with Yahaba’s shirt and Kyoutani’s clothes.

Yahaba knew that Kyoutani was saying that because he thought Yahaba would be disappointed, but that was the furthest thing from the truth. He was ecstatic. He didn’t expect to start doing tricks right away, and just the fact that he was able to keep himself from diving head first into solid ground was a huge win.

They landed and Yahaba slid out of Kyoutani’s claw. He was smiling wide and let outa loud yell as he threw his hands up. “Wooo! That was amazing!” He laughed and turned, finding Kyoutani buttoning up his jeans, wearing the biggest smile he’d ever seen on him.

Something in his chest clenched and he quickly walked to where Kyoutani was changing, letting the adrenaline guide his motions.

Kyoutani was reaching down for his shirt, but Yahaba grabbed his arm, halting his movements. Kyoutani glanced at him and Yahaba didn’t think, he just leaned down and kissed him. Lightly; so light it was barely there.

His brain caught up with him and he pulled back with a sharp inhale. Kyoutani said nothing as he stared at him and Yahaba started waving his hands around in front of his face. “I am so sorry. I didn’t- I mean I don’t- The excitement from-“

“Is that really what this is?”

“What?” Yahaba’s breath caught as Kyoutani stepped closer and reached up to cup his cheek.

“Did you only kiss me because you were happy about being able to fly?”

Yahaba swallowed. “No.”

“Good.” The hand on his cheek slid into his hair to grip the back of his head, pulling him down.

This kiss was much rougher than the first and another hand gripped his hip.

His lips parted and a tongue pushed its way in. He reached out to grab Kyoutani, shivering when he felt the bare skin of his chest.

Kyoutani pulled back and whispered, “Too much?”

Yahaba quickly shook his head. “No, I want to… Maybe not all the way, but I want to.”

They were both breathing hard, staring at each other. Yahaba didn’t want to make the first move, especially because he had no experience and didn’t really know what he was asking for. Kyoutani seemed to sense this and reached down, keeping eye contact as he popped open the button on Yahaba’s jeans and pulled down the zipper.

His ran his tongue along his bottom lip and Kyoutani’s eyes tracked the movements. Kyoutani shoved at his waistband and Yahaba reached down to grab the hem of his shirt, lifting it over his head. He threw the shirt to the ground and kicked his legs out of his jeans.

Kyoutani grabbed his hand and tugged him down until they were sitting next to each other. He put a hand to Yahaba’s chest and pushed gently, waiting until he was flat on his back before scooting to kneel in between his legs.

Kyoutani grabbed his knees and spread them slightly, running his eyes down Yahaba’s chest and stopping when they got to his dick.

His mouth went dry as he felt the hands at his knees move up his inner thighs slowly. His hands circled around to grab his ass, and they lifted his lower body up as Kyoutani dipped his head to take him in his mouth.

Yahaba gasped and grabbed at the grass beneath him. He moved his legs until they were resting on top of Kyoutani’s shoulders, and he watched as his dick disappeared into his mouth. He groaned as he felt Kyoutani move his head up, so only the tip was in his mouth and sucked before licking a path back down, towards his balls.

Kyoutani sucked a them gently, before moving back to put him in his mouth and continued to bob his head until Yahaba felt his body heat up. His legs shook a little and he could no longer hold back the noises that escaped his mouth.

“Oh God, Kentarou…” He reached down and gripped his hair, pulling tight as his back arched and he came. Kyoutani pulled back a little, but swallowed everything down. 

He fell back against the grass and Kyoutani lowered his legs from his shoulders. He crawled over his body until his hands were resting on either side of his head and stared down at Yahaba.

“Yahaba…”

“You can call me Shigeru.”

Kyoutani smirked and Yahaba looked down, noting his arousal. He tried to sit up but Kyoutani didn’t move.

“Lay back, Kyou. I’ll do you.”

“You don’t have to.” Kyoutani shook his head and he finally shifted, so he was laying on his side next to him. He threw an arm over Yahaba’s chest. “I wanted to make you feel good. That’s all.”

“But… I want to. I-“

“There’s something you should know.” Kyoutani interrupted, but didn’t continue right away. Instead, he drew circles along Yahaba’s chest, which felt nice, and he closed his eyes as the sudden feeling of relaxation made him lethargic.

“Iwaizumi returned three days ago-“

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” Yahaba turned his body to tackle Kyoutani in a hug. They rolled and he landed across his chest, with his face pressed into the hollow of Kyoutani’s throat. “Why didn’t you tell me right away? I was worried too, you know?”

Kyoutani sighed and pushed at Yahaba’s shoulders to get him to sit up.

“He came back with a witch - it’s kind of a long story, but the witch has a teleportation stone. So you’ll be able to go home. Today, if you really want to.”

Yahaba opened his mouth, but no words came out. His mind blanked and he just stared dumbly at Kyoutani, who was avoiding his eyes.

Finally, he found his voice, although his words were so weak they sounded like a whisper. “I see. That’s… good. My family is probably worried… I guess I should go back.”

Kyoutani nodded. “I’ll tell Iwaizumi. We’ll send you back tonight.”

Yahaba was sitting at a table in Iwaizumi’s house. He was waiting with two others as Iwaizumi and Kyoutani talked outside. The witch - Oikawa - was telling another Wyvern - Kuroo - about some kind of plan for when they were sent through to Yahaba’s world.

He squeezed his kneecaps as he thought about going back to school. Back to sharing an apartment with Jeff until he graduates, and goes back to Japan. Getting a boring job in an office and either hiding any relationship he has from his family for the rest of his life, or marrying a girl and being unhappy.

“Hey, uh, Oikawa?”

Oikawa paused in whatever he was saying to Kuroo and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Sorry, uh… A while back, Kyoutani told me that I can have witches spell the people in my life to think that I was never gone…”

“… Yeah? And?” Oikawa squinted at him and Yahaba took a breath.

“Could you do that for me? And have them think that I’m still attending school and living in America after graduating? And that they don’t want to contact me first. They want to wait until I come to them?”

“Uh… Iwa-chan! Your human is being weird!”

Yahaba winced as he heard two sets of feet walk back into the house.

“I _told_ you not to call me that!”

They rounded the corner and Kyoutani immediately went to Yahaba. “You okay?”

Yahaba nodded. “Yes. I was asking Oikawa for a favor.”

“He wants me to do some weird charms on his family and friends, but I don’t want to.” Oikawa pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and pulled at Oikawa’s ear harshly, causing him to yelp. “Will you shut up.”

Yahaba quickly stood to get their attention again. “I would like Oikawa to put a spell on my parents so they think I’m going to school and won’t contact me. Because… I’m staying here. With Kyoutani.”

“You are?” Kyoutani’s eyes widened and he grabbed Yahaba’s hand. “You want to stay?”

“Wow, how romantic. Iwa-chan, you never hold my hand.”

“Holding your clammy hand sounds like a literal nightmare.”

Oikawa gasped and clutched at his chest. “My hands are _not_ clammy.”

Yahaba felt his annoyance spike and cleared his throat. “ _Anyways,_ I would like to stay. Can you do the spell? Please?”

Oikawa sighed and fluttered his eyelashes as he looked up at Iwaizumi. “I will if Iwa-chan gives me a kiss in front of his little clan.”

Iwaizumi scowled. “Fuck you.” He looked at Kyoutani, who was staring back with wide eyes and groaned. “Fuck! Fine. You’re lucky you’re already paired or I wouldn’t be doing this.”

Kyoutani smiled as Yahaba frowned. “Paired? Isn’t that marriage for you guys? When-“ Yahaba gasped and pointed at Kyoutani. “You married me!”

Everyone froze and Kyoutani looked scared. Yahaba ran his hands over his face to hide his grin. “I guess... I could forgive you _this once..._ but you have to do _all_ household chores for one month.”

“Done! Anything!” Kyoutani nodded his head wildly and Oikawa snorted.

“You’re an idiot, he obviously would’ve stayed regardless.”

Kyoutani glanced up at Yahaba and he shrugged, because it was true.

Kyoutani let out a breath. “As long as you’re staying.”

Slow clapping came from the other side of the kitchen and everyone looking over at Kuroo. “Well, that was adorable, but I still need to go through the portal, so… can we do this first and you can all suck each other off after?”

Oikawa smiled. “Please don’t die while you’re getting the witch, Tetsu-chan. I think you’re my favorite here.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s get this over with. It’s the dark haired one, right?”

Oikawa nodded and took out a purple rock from his pocket. “Yeah, that’s the only one that does magic. I think the little one is human. Maybe use him to get to the witch.”

He whispered something under his breath and a portal, like the one back at Marie’s shop, appeared in front of them.

Kuroo stretched and gave Iwaizumi a salute. “See you soon, boss.”

He stepped through and the portal shrunk until it completely disappeared. Oikawa clapped his hands and grinned at Yahaba. “So, little human. Decided you like this realm, did ya?” Oikawa got up and walked past Yahaba, pausing to whisper in his ear. “Let me know if you want to have some little Wyvern babies. I’ll even give you the friends and family discount.” Oikawa leaned back and winked before continuing towards Iwaizumi.

“Come on, Iwa-chan. Massage me, I’m tense.”

Iwaizumi ignored him and nodded at Kyoutani. “You guys are already paired and he’s recognized so… just let me know if you need anything.”

Kyoutani bowed his head and looked at Yahaba, motioning to the front door.

They left the house and he tugged Kyoutani closer. “Hey, Oikawa said something about giving me babies… does he steal children? Should I be worried?”

Kyoutani burst out laughing and slung his arm around Yahaba’s shoulder, drawing him close as they continued on the path to their house. “This is a magic realm, Yahaba. If two men or two women wanted babies, there are many ways to conceive. If you wanted to in the future, we could hire a witch to create a sac to hold a baby created from both of our DNA and after nine months, the witch would deliver it. Or, the witch could put our baby in a surrogate we hire, and she could carry it for us. Really, there are many possibilities, the only thing we need is a witch.”

Yahaba absorbed that information and followed Kyoutani into the house. He paused at the doorway and looked around.

“It’s okay that I’m staying here, right?”

Kyoutani turned and raised an eyebrow. “Of course… We’ll have Oikawa cast that spell to make it seem like you’re safe in America, and we can teleport to visit your family any time-“

“I meant… are _you_ okay that I’m staying.”

Kyoutani smiled. “If you come to our bedroom, I’ll show you just how happy I am that you’re not leaving me.”

Yahaba smirked as he shut the door and ran after Kyoutani, racing him to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part to the series (Kuroo and Kenma) will be uploaded later this week.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two will be uploaded next week.


End file.
